


Redneck Campfire Stories

by celticheart72



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Injury, Killing, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Rape Aftermath, Sex, Smut, Stitches, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Daryl Dixon. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Thank you to ivy475 for the work title!!!Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. No Innocent Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble request with the prompts “What on earth are you wearing?” & "Don't look at me like that and then feign innocence."
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You reclined on the bed you shared with Daryl while waiting for him to finish his shower and join you. Daryl was a simple man and you were a simple woman, before and after the world died, but sometimes you still wanted to dress a little sexy. For him at least. So when you had the opportunity to go on a supply run and see what the mostly picked over shops in Alexandria had to offer you kept an eye out. Then when you found the black lace teddy in your size you snatched it up and stuffed it in your bag.

Hopefully Daryl would actually like it.

The lights in the room were out, the only illumination from the moonlight streaming through the open second story window. When Daryl walked in he closed the bedroom door and turned toward you with his toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

“Why’re the lights out…” When his blue eyes caught site of the lace covering your body his mouth dropped open and he absently set the toothbrush aside. “What on earth’re ya wearin’?”

“It’s a teddy, do you like it?” You put your hands down at your sides and arched your back forward which put your breasts on display for him.

“S’nice.” He reached a hand behind his neck and rubbed at it before setting the things in his hands aside and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots and clean socks off.

You narrowed your eyes at his back. "Daryl Dixon, don't look at me like that and then feign innocence."

He turned his head to look back at you. “Ain’t no innocent thoughts goin’ through my head right now sunshine.” Once he set his boots and socks aside he stood to undo his jeans and push them down his legs with his boxers then pulled off his t-shirt revealing the scars and tattoo on his back to your eyes. It took time but he was finally comfortable around you completely nude and would even sleep that way in the bed with you.

When he climbed on the bed and reached for you his cock was already hard and weeping. His hand skimmed over your lace covered breasts and down your abdomen to your pussy where his fingers rested while his eyes studied your body. “I ain’t never had sex with a woman wearin’ one of these things. Never thought I would.”

Smiling at him you lifted a hand to brush his wet messy hair from his eyes. “Anything for you babe.” Your hand reached out to close over his cock and stroke him a few times while using the pad of your thumb to spread the pre-cum from the tip over his head.

He bent his head to your breast to suck on the nipple through the lace while you continued stroking him and his hand skimmed your lace covered pussy. Finally, it seemed he couldn’t take it anymore and he stilled your hand then sat up on his knees to look critically at the lace teddy.

“How the hell do I even get into this thing without rippin’ it?”

Grinning you spread your legs for him and pointed. “There’s snaps there, just pull them apart.”

Daryl’s hand reached down and quite deliberately rubbed over the wet lace there before finding and separating the snaps you referred to. He actually seemed to breath a sigh of relief when he could pull the ends away from your pussy so he had access to you and hesitated a second while he decided what to do. The man wasn’t a selfish lover by any stretch but sometimes he’d fuck you first, making you come hard on his cock, and then spend the rest of the night bringing you to orgasm in other ways. It seemed like this might be one of those nights if the hungry look in his eyes was any indication. His fingers brushed over your slick and swollen pussy lips before he rolled you to your side facing away from him. Lifting your leg up over his hip to open you to him the head of his cock slid through your folds until it met your entrance and he thrust his hips to bury himself inside of you. His thrusts were short and sharp and his fingers spread your pussy open just above your connection to expose your clit which he stroked until you were arching back into him and moaning his name.

He hummed in the soft flesh of your neck and his teeth marked you there when his own orgasm hit making his hips thrust erratically while he came deep inside you. When he pulled out of you, he rolled you to your back and stroked his fingers over your cheek before leaning down to kiss you.

His lips left yours and his blue eyes studied your face. “You gonna wear this again sometime?”

“I can.” 

Daryl hummed in approval at that idea.


	2. Boss Me Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request for Daryl with the prompt “Ride me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Daryl wasn’t usually dominant in the bedroom. That wasn’t to say he didn’t initiate or take charge, because he did, he just didn’t normally tell you what to do. So when he laid back on your bed completely naked, with his forearms resting behind his head so his biceps bulged, and he told you what to do in that deep gruff voice of his? Well, you did it.

“Ride me.” His blue eyes were intense as they focused on yours and those two words sent a flood of wet heat between your legs.

You let your panties drop to the floor and pulled your t-shirt over your head then climbed up on the bed. Strong hands reached out to your hips to steady you as you straddled him. His cock was already hard and weeping. Daryl’s hands slid over your hips to rest on your ass and help guide you as you lifted up to position his cock so you could take him in. 

Sucking in a breath as you sunk down on him you felt the exquisite tingle of your pussy stretching to fit him inside of you. Leaning forward until your breasts were pressing against his chest and you could reach his lips you kissed him. His tongue reached out to tease your mouth then you felt his hands in your hair as he deepened the kiss. You started to roll your hips while you were still lying over him, and the delicious drag over your clit made your pussy tingle every time you did.

He let your head go and his hands went to your thighs caressing up and over your hips to your ass. Sitting up you continued to roll your hips letting him slide in and out of you a little bit more each time. His eyes were focused on where his cock was moving in your pussy and his bottom lip was caught in his teeth. The look on his face was so passionate, so obviously caught up in what you were doing, that it brought a whine to your lips.

Daryl’s eyes lifted to yours and without warning he brought his knees up and started thrusting up into you. You leaned back and loosely gripped his thighs while your hips rocked into each other and your orgasm rolled over you like a warm ocean wave. The ripples started at your clit which he had a thumb pressed above, exposing it to the air and occasional strokes. Your thighs started to shake and you felt yourself clenching down around his cock.

When you couldn’t hold yourself up any longer he wrapped his arms around you and held you into his chest while he kept thrusting. You felt him get even harder inside of you before thrusting up hard and stilling for a second. The word ‘fuck’ exploded from his mouth and he thrust and stilled two more times while his cock spilled his cum deep inside your pussy. After the last pulse of his cock, when his body relaxed, you felt him trail his hands over your back before tangling in your hair again. He lifted your head to kiss you, again using his tongue to tease your mouth, before rolling you both to your sides.

“Daryl?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?” His response much deeper and gruffer than normal.

“Think you could boss me around in bed more often?”

His eyes squinted at you in amusement. “Boss ya around, huh? All I said was ride me.”

“Do you know how much of a turn on that is?”

Daryl’s chest vibrated against your breasts with his chuckle. “I do now.”


	3. Make It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake."
> 
> WARNINGS: injury, blood, and stitches

Somehow after you fell down the ravine and hit your head on the rock Daryl managed to get to you and carry you to a cabin that was surprisingly intact. There were medical supplies, food, some clothing, and a soft foam bed. He put you on the bed and started wiping the blood off your face to make sure you didn’t have any other injuries. The entire time he kept repeating that you had to stay awake.

Sucking in a breath when he pressed some gauze to the wound on your forehead you squeezed your eyes shut.

Daryl shook you gently after your eyes were closed for too long by his way of thinking. “Hey.”

When you opened them again you found his worried blue gaze focused intently on you. “I’m awake Daryl. I’m tougher than I look.”

He chuckled lightly and got up from the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting next to you to bring the medical supplies closer. “There’s stuff in here I can use ta stitch ya up but nothing ta numb ya, and I can’t give ya no alcohol. There’s some butterflies too.”

“Have you sutured anyone before?”

His eyes dropped to his hands while he chewed his bottom lip. “Merle. Myself.”

The two of you looked at each other for a long moment before you nod. “Go ahead. Do it.”

“It’s gonna hurt.”

“You’ll just have to kiss it afterwards and make it feel better.”

The shock registered on his face briefly before he got everything ready to suture your forehead. You grit your teeth, trying your best not to cry out, but it hurt like a son of a bitch and you whimpered a little bit. After four stitches it got to be too much and you felt yourself on the verge of passing out.

"I know this hurts, but you gotta stay awake." Daryl had one hand holding the needle he was using to suture you and the other shaking your shoulder gently.

“Hurry up then would you?”

“One more and we’re done.”

You grit your teeth again and let him finish the last stitch before letting out your breath in an explosive hiss.

After he cleaned the last of the blood from your face, put some antibiotic ointment over the stitches, and taped some gauze to it he brushed his fingers over your cheek. He got up from the bed again to put the medical supplies away and came back to sit next to you.

“Are you okay?”

“Should be me askin’ you that,” he huffed at you.

You smiled mischievously, “I will be when you kiss it to make it better.”

Daryl shook his head and leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead next to the gauze. “Maybe when it heals I’ll give ya a real one.”

“I’m going to hold you to that Daryl Dixon.”


	4. In Front of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “All I ever wanted is right here in front of me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Daryl couldn’t believe what he’d overheard you saying to Michonne in the kitchen earlier. You told her how you’d been attracted to him since meeting him in the camp outside of Atlanta but never acted on it. Apparently after discovering Sophia as a walker on the Greene farm you believed he was with Carol. Now that it was evident he and Carol shared a close friendship but weren’t romantically tied you’d further confessed you weren’t sure how or if you should act on your feelings.

He’d felt the same way. Now he sat on the porch wondering how or if he should bring it up when you walked out carrying a cup of something. Your warm smile made his heart skip a few beats and he wondered if maybe he was crazy and had been hearing things. He certainly wasn’t equipped to deal with this kind of thing. If Merle had still been alive he would have told Daryl to quit being a pussy and go for what he wanted. That had always come easy for Merle. He’d been the one of the two brothers more at ease with women. Daryl had always had trouble with any kind of closeness or intimacy. Though you were different from other women he had known or hooked up with in the past.

“Hey Daryl, mind if I sit?” You asked him and waved to the seat next to him.

He just shook his head and kept working on the fletching of his bolts. The two of you were silent for a while until he finally couldn’t take it any longer. “Heard ya talkin’ ta Michonne earlier.”

“Oh God.”

When he looked up at you through his hair he found you were chewing on your bottom lip in that cute way you had and it made him smile.

“I wasn’t…it’s just…oh hell…to be honest all I ever wanted is right here in front of me.“

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that you were watching him tentatively while he whittled at his bolts. Not knowing exactly what to say he just grunted.

“Is there even a remote chance you feel anything for me Daryl?”

Lifting his head he squinted his eyes to study you. Would it be worth it? Taking a chance in this new world and getting involved with you? Life was too short anymore to worry about a lot of the things that used to scare him away from relationships. You were a good woman. Honest, independent and self-sufficient, not prone to drama, tried to see the bigger picture of every situation as well as what was right in front of you, and you were kind. Finally, he gave you an affirmative grunt and was rewarded with a hundred-watt smile. That right there was worth taking the chance with you.

“This mean you’ll talk to me a little more?”

Daryl felt his lips turn up again. “Maybe.”

“Will you bolt off this porch if I ask you to go to Aaron and Eric’s with me tonight for dinner during the party at Deanna’s?”

Chewing his own bottom lip while he studied you he thought about your request and finally shook his head. “Naw. I’ll go.”

That got him another of those smiles and a kiss to his forehead when you got up to go back into the house. As far as he was concerned that was worth the discomfort one dinner with the other couple might cause him.  


	5. Returned To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Look at me. I love you.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Things were changing. You’d lost so many people, moved from place to place so many times, and now finally in the aftermath of the war against the Saviors there was peace. The communities were rebuilding and learning to govern themselves and work together.

You’d stayed in Alexandria while Daryl went on to make Sanctuary a functioning community. Something had fractured between you after Negan killed Glenn. Two months had passed and despite every effort you made to prevent it, Daryl had withdrawn from you. After nearly two years of building your relationship with him he was gone with barely a word.

It wasn’t that you didn’t understand what happened or why. You did. He blamed himself for Glenn’s death when the only one responsible was currently sitting in a jail cell. Bound to spent his life there. Daryl also felt guilty for still having you when Maggie had lost her husband. From that guilt grew fear. Fear that something would happen to you because of him somehow. Even more, fear of losing you.

Frustration boiled over and you felt hot tears brimming the corners of your eyes and threatening to fall. Finally you kicked the tire of the truck you were working on, spun, and leaned back against it. Letting your head fall back you felt the sun touch your face.

“Need a hand?”

Your eyes flew open at the sound of Daryl’s voice and you reached up to quickly brush the tears away from your eyes before looking at him. He was standing less than ten feet away with his hands in his pockets, hair fallen across his eyes, and your heart melted. And ached. You missed him.

With a quick shake of your head you turned back to face the engine and waved at it. “I can’t get it to turn over. I’ve tried everything you taught me.”

He walked over and bent under the hood with you while he looked at the engine before his blue eyes lifted to yours. “Ya put gas in it?”

Rolling your eyes you shook your head and laughed. “Yes Daryl. I put gas in it.”

His lips curved up into a smile that almost brought a sob to your lips. It had been so long since you’d seen him smile. Daryl’s eyes held yours before dropping back to the engine and he reached out to pull one of the spark plugs out. It was his turn to shake his head and he grabbed your rag and went to rubbed it over the plug, then did the same to the rest before putting them back. “Try it now.”

When you reached into the truck and turned the key it started right up. Daryl closed the trucks hood and wiped his hands off on the rag he’d used to clean the spark plugs. You turned the truck off and closed the door. “Thank you Daryl.”

He just grunted in response.

Realizing you needed to walk away before it got too hard to be so close to him you took a deep breath, opened out the fingers of one hand in an exagerrated wave, and turned to leave.

Daryl called your name.

You stopped where you were.

“Lookit me.” When you turned to face him he had his lips pulled between his teeth and was looking at you like he was really struggling with something. After what felt like forever he finally continued. “I love ya.”

Though you knew how he felt this was the first time he’d actually said the words to you. Your heart felt like it was pounding but in slow motion somehow and your ears felt like you were high up in the clouds. It took a few seconds for your brain to catch up and send a signal to your mouth. “I…love you too Daryl.”

“’M sorry fer leavin’.” He leaned against the truck and looked down at his feet while crossing his arms over his chest. “I needed time. Maggie told me she don’t blame me. Carol told me I was an ass fer not talkin’ to ya. S'pose I agree with her there.” His blue eyes found yours again. “I’d like ya ta come back ta Sanctuary with me. Help me build it inta a viable community.”

Even though he wasn’t outright saying it you knew what he wanted. He wanted you back at his side, as his partner in life, or whatever you’d call it in the world you were currently living in. The tears threatened again and you reached up to brush them away while you nodded.

Daryl’s hand reached out to yours and he pulled you into his embrace. You buried your nose in his neck and breathed him in, beyond thankful that he’d returned to you.


	6. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Can I touch you?” & 195: “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

After running for so long, losing so many people, and struggling to survive it felt good to finally have a safe place to stay and a real bed to sleep in. Even if it was only temporary. You’d showered and put on clean clothes, leggings and a loose t-shirt, and walked into the room you’d share with Daryl. Something had shifted between the two of you since nearly losing each other in Terminus. He seemed more determined to stay close to you than he ever had been. There were occasions in the past, fleeting moments really, where you knew he felt the same way you did. Rarer occasions where a moment turned intimate, but you had yet to fully act on it.

Daryl had showered earlier (at your insistence) and was already laying down on his back with his hands behind his head as you walked in the room. When you stretched out next to him, he dropped his arm between you at his side and you rested your chin on his shoulder. He tensed slightly at the initial contact, as he always did, but didn’t complain about it or ask you to move your head.

After a few minutes you lifted your hand and laid it over his t-shirt clad chest. His heartbeat was right under it and with all of the death and destruction you’d lived through it was comforting.

“What’re ya doin’?” His blue eyes were fixed on you under his unruly bangs.

You’d been absently tracing random patterns over his chest while you thought back over the last few months. “Soothing myself with your heartbeat I guess.”

He grunted.

Your fingers continued to trace patterns over his t-shirt and after a while they itched for skin. “Can I touch you?”

His answer was a hummed “Mmmmhmmmm.”

Daryl lifted his arm and put it around your shoulders as your hand reached down and pulled his t-shirt up his abdomen to reveal abdominal lines that almost made you moan out loud. There was a trail of hair from his belly button to the waistband of his jeans and your hand came very close to going in a different direction. You controlled yourself though and glided your fingers over the muscles of his chest playing in the little bit of hair you found there. He hummed at the contact, clearly enjoying it, but his eyes watched every move you made.

You felt his hand trail down your arm to rest at your side, just below your breast where he ran it lightly up and down your side and over your hip. The patterns you traced over his skin spread out from the middle of his chest, to his sides, until you were sweeping your hand over his belly button. By the way he licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip you knew it was turning him on. When your fingers skimmed the skin of his abdomen just above the button of his jeans he drew in a breath and the outline of him was increasingly obvious.

Reaching your tongue out you traced his earlobe as your fingers just brushed the head of his cock. “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

He grunted out an affirmative answer and his hand cupped the back of your head to bring you to him. His kiss was hungry, and when it left your mouth his lips moved to your ear then your neck. You helped him push your leggings down then worked them off and to the floor while he undid his jeans and you helped him get them off. Knowing he was self-conscious about the scars on his back you didn’t try to get his t-shirt off. When you moved to straddle him he held your hips steady as you slid over his cock, marking him with your own arousal.

You pulled your knees in close to his sides and bent down over him so your lips were touching and you were sharing each other’s breath as he slid inside you. It wouldn’t last long you knew, and that was okay. The truth was you both needed the connection this was giving you more than anything. Each of you thrust your hips long and slow, savoring every moment. It was erotic and beautiful at the same time. When the spasms of your orgasm started his blue eyes held yours as he kissed you and you moaned into his mouth as quietly as you could. Near the end of it his own hit him and he grunted and held your hips tightly as he pulsed deep inside of you.

The emotion of it all was threatening to overwhelm you and you let something slip you had been afraid to say for a long time. Your forehead rested on his shoulder, and your eyes squeezed closed against the tears threatening to spill over. “Daryl, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

His hands reached up to tangle in your hair and lift your face up so you could see his blue eyes. “I know. I gotcha.” A bit of hair that had fallen across your eyes was brushed away by gentle fingers. “I love ya too.”


	7. That Was My Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re having a panic attack. Breath with me, in and out.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst, killing a walker family member

It was the first time you’d had to put down a walker you knew. When they were unfamiliar faces it was easier. Ram your knife into their forehead and they were gone. Shoot them through the head with an arrow or crossbow bolt and they were gone. If you had to, put a bullet in their brains and they were gone.

Suddenly being faced with the walking corpse of your sister was a shock and all you wanted to do was put your arms around her and tell her it would be okay.

But it wasn’t, and it never would be okay again. Daryl saw you hesitate. Watched as the female walker in the threadbare clothes, who looked so much like you, got closer and closer to you. You just stood there, hands open at your sides, the knife you’d been holding forgotten on the ground. Finally, he had no choice and put a bolt through the walker’s skull.

You screamed when she fell face first into the dirt and dropped to your knees next to her as you shook her shoulders and begged for her to sit up and talk to you. Daryl made a slow circle around you and the now forever dead corpse, making sure there weren’t any more surprises to threaten you. When she wouldn’t respond you started to hyperventilate and sob. Once he was sure there was no immediate danger he dropped to his knees next to you.

Daryl grasped your face in his hands and forced you to look at him. Your eyes were wide and scared and he could feel you shaking. “Yer havin’ a panic attack. Breath with me, in and out.”

Your head bobbed in time with your sobbing and he wasn’t sure if you were trying to acknowledge him or not so he kept hold of your face to make you watch him breath. It took a few seconds for you to catch on and take a slow deep breath but you just seemed to choke on it. He grabbed one of your hands and put it over his heart and tried again. Finally, when he was worried you might pass out you managed to slow your breathing down and calm enough to talk to him through your continued sobbing.

“That was my sister.”

“Ah man, god damnit. I’m sorrier than ya could know.” He knew what it felt like to lose a sibling, he still felt Merle’s loss like it was just yesterday. Reaching out he pulled you into his arms and rocked with you until you were mostly quiet, with just the occasional spasmodic intake of breath.

“Th…thank you, D…Daryl.”

His hand cupped the back of your head and he pressed a light kiss to your forehead. “Ain’t got nothin’ ta thank me fer.” 


	8. Stuck In A Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m stuck.”
> 
> Drabbles assumes an established relationship between Daryl and reader.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Daryl slung his crossbow across his back as he looked up at you. His blue eyes were amused and there was a slight smirk on his too handsome face. “What’re ya doin’ up there?”

You had scrambled up the tree half an hour ago when a few walkers came through the area where you were collecting edible vegetation and you simply panicked. “A couple walkers came through.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“I’m stuck.”

“Yer stuck?” One of his eyebrows raised as he walked around beneath you trying to figure out what you were stuck on.

Rolling your eyes you shook your head. “I’m not stuck on _s_ omething, I’m just…stuck in the tree.”

Daryl stopped and put a hand to the back of his neck as he contemplated your predicament. “Ah ha.”

It wasn’t like you were all that high up in the tree, the limb you were on was probably only eight to ten feet up but you were afraid of heights. Once the adrenaline of getting up there to get away from the walkers wore off you couldn’t climb back down. You felt your lip starting to tremble and the last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of Daryl. Even after all this time he didn’t really handle emotion well especially from you. “I’m afraid of heights Daryl.”

“Why didn’t ya just stay on the ground and put yer knife in them?” His hands were on his hips as he looked up at you.

“I panicked.” Your voice sounded whiny to your ears, and you watched as his lips spread into a thin line.

“C’mon.” He reached his hands up toward you. “Hang down from the limb yer on and I’ll get ya.”

“What? No! I can’t! I’m too heavy and I’ll fall.”

He chuckled at that. “Y’ain’t heavy and I ain’t gonna let ya fall. Ya trust me don’t ya?”

“You know I do.”

He wiggled the fingers of his hands at you.

Huffing you closed your eyes and edged your back away from the tree until you could drop your legs over the side of the limb. You felt his hands first on your calves and as you dropped further over the limb his hands moved up until they were on your hips.

“Let go.”

“I’ll fall.”

“Nah, ya wo _n’t._ Let go.”

Doing as he asked you felt yourself being slowly dropped to the ground, you tended to forget how strong Daryl actually was. When you opened your eyes you were looking into his and he was smirking again. “Daryl Dixon, you’re an ass.” You pressed your forehead into the vest over his chest and felt his arms come around you to hug you into him.

He chuckled. “Not my fault ya climbed a tree. Next time let me know what yer doin’ and I’ll come with ya.” His fingers nudged your chin to look up at him. “Ya a’right?”

You nodded and pressed up on your toes to give him a kiss. “I am now.”


	9. Piggy Back Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I can’t walk, just go on without me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You and Daryl had been running from a herd and somehow you managed to lose your footing and fell down an embankment. Daryl followed you but at a controlled slide. Fortunately, you were covered in enough mud and it was far enough down that the herd didn’t attempt to follow you. Regardless he crouched down in front of you and pressed his back against your front to keep you hidden until he was sure the herd was gone. Once they were he turned on the balls of his feet to look you over.

“Are ya hurt?” His blue eyes focused on your mouth.

You had your bottom lip pulled between your teeth and had been biting it to keep from crying out once you landed. “My left ankle. I think I sprained it.”

He looked down at your foot. “Probably better we leave the boot on ‘til we get back ta the prison so Hershel can look at it.”

“Yeah.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. The last thing you wanted to do was admit to Daryl how much pain you were in.

Daryl stood and reached both hands down to help pull you up. When you were on your feet you gingerly tested your left foot and your ankle immediately gave out. He caught you before you fell though and steadied you on your right leg.

All you could do was curse your stupid luck and shook your head at Daryl. “I can’t walk, just go on without me.”

“Nah, that shit ain’t happenin’.” He gave you a stern look before situating his crossbow across his chest then turning his back to you and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “C’mon.”

“What? Daryl Dixon, you are not giving me a piggy back ride to the prison.” You stubbornly stood there with your arms crossed over your chest while you tried to stay steady on your right foot.

He turned back around to face you. “Ain’t that far, and you ain’t stayin’ here.”

“Daryl stop it. I’ll get there, just a little slower.”

“And if ya meet a walker ya can’t outrun or fight it. Nah.” Turning his back to you again and this time bent his knees.

If you weren’t living in the end of times you’d actually think this was really cute. Putting your arms around his neck you hopped, and he caught you under the knees as he stood up. He was lean enough that you were able to lock your legs around him in a way that didn’t hurt your ankle. Daryl walked easily along what you realized was a path and it wasn’t long before the fence of the prison came into view. You’d been closer all along than you realized. Now you were kind of sad your impromptu piggy back ride had to end. Resting your chin on Daryl’s muscular shoulders you sighed.

“Y’a’right?” He turned his head slightly to look at you.

You hummed and without thinking words fell out of your mouth.

“What’d ya say?” Daryl stopped walking.

This time you huffed and chewed your lip. “I said I wish it hadn’t taken a sprained ankle to finally get close to you.”

He was stunned into silence.

Later that evening, when you were brooding in your cell, ankle wrapped and propped up on your bunk, Daryl came and hovered in your doorway. His words made your heart beat just a little faster. “About what ya said earlier today…”


	10. Forgetting Where We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What are you doing out here?” 
> 
> I altered the prompt wording to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Drabble assumes an established relationship between Daryl and reader.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The prison yard was quiet in the darkness of the night. Somehow you’d cleared all the walkers from the fence and for once their constant grunts and moans weren’t the only thing you heard. You wished for the sound of crickets and frogs but that was rare these days if you heard them at all. It was nice just to hear the quiet though while you sat on one of the picnic tables.

You heard the door behind you open and close, then Daryl exaggerating his footsteps so you knew it was him; otherwise he was silent as a church mouse.

“What’re ya doin’ out here?” He settled next to you on the picnic table and rested his forearms on his thighs.

Just once you wished he would touch you outside of the confines of your shared cell. Everyone knew the two of you were together but any kind of open display of affection still made him extremely uncomfortable and you loved him too much to push. You smiled softly over at him and stretched your legs out in front of you. “Just enjoying the quiet and the moonlight. If you discount where we are you can almost forget it’s the apocalypse.”

Daryl stared at you a minute while he thought over what you said.

“What’s wrong?” You were a little concerned at his silence. Silence for him wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but since finally establishing your relationship he’d at least been a little more communicative in private.

He looked down at his hands between his knees and you watched him chew the inside of his bottom lip. “Nothin’.”

“Daryl…”

His blue eyes flicked to yours and he drew in a breath. “Just if this…” He waved his hand around in front of you both. “…never happened I wouldn’t have ya.”

You smiled and reached a hand over to grasp Daryl’s. He stiffened and you pulled your hand back but when he saw your smile drop he opened and closed his hand a few times before reaching over to lace his fingers with yours. The shock at his gesture probably registered on your face briefly. “Daryl, I like to think we were meant to be together regardless of this shithole our world has become. We would have found each other anyway.”

He lifted his chin and studied your face a minute then gave your hand a squeeze. It seemed he was actually going to stay there and hold your hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Thought I’d sit here with my girl and forget where we are.”


	11. Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.” & “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”
> 
> Drabble assumes an established relationship between Daryl and reader where they live in a house in Alexandria.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Daryl lay on your bed, eyes closed, hands behind his head, bare feet crossed at the ankles. For once he looked peaceful. The rugged lines of his face were relaxed rather than stressed, and it just reminded you how hard he worked every day to make sure you and your group stayed safe. Especially you. You weren’t sure how long you stood there just staring at him when he opened one blue eye to look at you.

“Yer starin’ again.” His eye closed.

You chuckled at the gruff tone of his voice. It wouldn’t matter how many years you were with him, he’d probably never get used to your staring. “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”

Both eyes opened this time and narrowed on you. “Why’s that?”

“Because you have no idea how sexy you are. Or how handsome. And I still don’t think you realize just how very much I love and appreciate you.”

He shook his head and chuffed at you as he closed his eyes again.

Shrugging, you started taking off the dirty clothes you wore from the bathroom after your shower earlier. Daryl had come in before you, showered, changed, and laid out on the bed where you found him. As you shed the last of your dirty clothing and turned back to the bed where your clean panties and the old t-shirt of Daryl’s that you slept in lay you caught Daryl staring at you this time. The look in his eyes was intense, the corners of his mouth pulled back just slightly, and his chin barely tucked down toward his chest. His blue eyes snapped closed again when he realized he’d been caught.

“Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.” That look had such an effect on you that your voice was breathy and you had to squeeze your thighs together when you felt a rush of wet heat soak them.

“Ain’t feignin’ nothin’.”

You hummed and climbed on the bed to straddle his legs. His hands reached up to your hips to help steady you and you were rewarded with his blue eyes on yours once again. Leaning forward over him you felt his hard length pressing into your pubic bone and you got so close to him that your lips were just brushing his as you spoke in a whisper. “You know it’s okay to look at me. I li _ke w_ hen you look at me like that. It gets me wet and reminds me that you want me.” The corners of his mouth pulled back just a little more as you continued, and your hand ran down his chest to run over the length of his denim covered cock. “It makes me think about your cock sliding inside of me and you fucking me until I cum so hard I never want you to stop…”

“Woman, you talk too much…”

Daryl had grabbed your hand and somehow shifted to flip you on your back so he was kneeling between your legs. You sat up enough to help him undo his belt and the button of his jeans so he could get them off and then worked the buttons of his shirt to get it off too. He’d recently, finally, stopped always wearing a t-shirt when you had sex so you could feel the skin of his chest on yours. You respected that he didn’t like the scars on his back being touched so you left them alone during sex.

Once he was as naked as you were he kneeled on the bed in front of you and helped you kneel then straddle his thighs. His eyes held yours and he reached down to slide a finger through your wet pussy lips, checking to make sure you were ready to take him, before pulling you up and over his cock. You sank down onto him slowly with a gasp when he was fully inside of you and the head of his cock touched your cervix. He held you so close that there was little to no space between you and when he started to move his hips the thrusts were slow and sharp. You’d been so wet that within just a few thrusts your thighs, his too probably, and the skin from your abdomen to your belly button were soaked. His hands moved around you and grasped your ass to help you meet each of his thrusts. Your nipples were brushing over his chest and tingling as you moved sending little jolts through the rest of your body. The friction on your clit went from intense and maddening to just a bare slide of wet skin. You were on edge and the knot of tension in the pit of your abdomen kept building without letting go.

Finally, you whimpered, you couldn’t take it anymore. Your nipples felt like hard little nubs that could cut glass, your pussy was tingling from front to back, and your thighs were starting to quiver. “Daryl…please.”

His eyes focused on you for just a second before he scooted you back until your back was against the headboard of your bed. Your arms wrapped around him, from under his, and your hands gripping tightly to his shoulders. He gripped the headboard behind you and raised up a little bit until you were pressed firmly into it. Daryl’s lips left yours then and hovered near your ear where you could hear his low grunts as he moved. Once he was sure he had both you and the headboard firmly in hand he thrust hard into you, sharp and fast, over and over. Your eyes closed and you pressed your head back into the headboard behind you as you grit your teeth and tried desperately to hold back your moan. This was more intense than you’d ever felt and your entire body felt like it was on fire and ready to explode.

When your orgasm did hit you, the muscles of your abdomen pulled down so hard that you couldn’t breathe, and you felt yourself clench and unclench around Daryl as white light burst behind your eyes. He caught your moan with a kiss then dropped his forehead to your shoulder as his own orgasm overwhelmed him and you felt him pulsing inside of you. Both of you were sweaty and out of breath, but you stayed right where you were because the connection to Daryl felt too good.

“I love you Daryl Dixon.” You whispered into his ear and smiled at his grunt of acknowledgement.

He was quiet a while before he spoke. “Ya know I feel the same, right?” His forehead still rested on your shoulder.

“Yes Daryl I do.”

He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to your forehead then your lips.

Later that night you lay tangled with Daryl in your bed. Your fingers lightly danced over his chest while you thought about how thankful you were you’d found him. Daryl Dixon was your soulmate in every way.


	12. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”
> 
> This drabble is essentially a continuation of Chapter 9 PIGGY BACK RIDE 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

…”About what ya said earlier today…” Daryl’s thumbs were hooked in his jeans pockets as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and hovered in the doorway of your cell.

Your heart was racing and you weren’t sure what to say to him. One thing you knew for sure about Daryl, any kind of deep conversation about feelings was likely to send him running for the hills. “What about it?”

His eyes were squinted when he looked at you and he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. “Why ya wanna get close ta me anyway?”

Did he really have no idea? You hesitated as you considered your answer, cognizant of the fact that just him coming to your cell was a HUGE step. “Daryl, you’re the best man I’ve ever met in my entire life.” And that was entirely the truth. He was also the most capable, shyest, sweetest, most handsome, sexiest, just to name a few.

He grunted at that and studied the floor for a minute. “Ya musta been scrapin’ the bottom of the barrel then.”

Shaking your head you scooted closer to the wall and patted the bunk beside you. Daryl stared at the spot for several excruciatingly long seconds before finally making the few steps to sit down on the edge of your bunk. It was wholly possible that what you were going to say might send him right back out of your cell but it needed to be said. You were sure if Carol had heard him she’d say something similar. “Stop that Daryl Dixon. You are a good man, you always have been. Just because you’ve done some things you’re not proud of doesn’t make you any less good. You’ve always treated me like an equal, respected my boundaries, listened to me when I had something to say. People here respect you, listen to you. You work hard to make sure our group has what we need, that we stay safe, and we stay human. That says a lot.”

Once again he just grunted.

Deciding you were tired of beating around the bush you decided to push a little bit. “Of course, I’ve never met a sexier man. You’ve got this whole broody badass thing going on.”

His narrowed eyes lifted to yours and he tilted his head back to look at you like you were crazy.

You scooted yourself a little closer to him. “And those blue eyes of yours, my god Daryl, do you have any idea what they do to me?”

“I think Hershel might need ta check ya for a concussion, seems like ya hit yer head or somethin’.” Those eyes were focused on your mouth as you bit your lip when he turned toward you and put his hand on the other side of your hip.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“Ya got a sprained ankle.”

“Sprained ankle Daryl, not cracked head.”

“Still think Hershel needs ta look at it.” His eyes were still on your lips as you licked them then bit your bottom lip again.

You couldn’t take it anymore and leaned toward him a little. “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”

Daryl stared at your lips a little longer before you heard a gruff “Huh” and his hand reached up to cup your cheek. His lips were warm on yours and you were surprised when his tongue swiped over the seam of your mouth and you whimpered at the sensation when his tongue explored your mouth briefly.

Someone cleared their throat behind you, and you nipped Daryl’s bottom lip before looking up to find Hershel standing there. “Figures, my rotten luck.”

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to check your ankle.”

Daryl stood up to trade places with Hershel. His eyes lingered on your ankle before lifting to yours briefly then he grunted and left your cell.

“I didn’t think that boy would ever come around.”

You hissed in a breath when Hershel checked the pulse on the inside and outside of your ankle. “What do you mean?”

“He’s had a crush on you since your group came to the farm. Didn’t you know that?”

“Now somebody tells me.”


	13. Mistakes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”
> 
> Assumes an AU before the apocalypse where reader and Daryl had a relationship as teens and reader was married to Ed rather than Carol. This wound up longer than I originally intended and will get a continuation later in a one-shot or possibly a multi-chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of domestic abuse

You were finally getting a chance to go to the county fair and enjoy it without walking on eggshells the entire time or fearing what was waiting once you got home. Granted you were alone but being alone was better than the alternative. When you passed a vendor selling cotton candy you bought yourself some. Ed had never allowed it, saying the sugar would make your ass fat. As you walked you people watched but stopped short when you caught sight of Daryl Dixon at one of the carnival shooting games. He appeared to be by himself and seemed perplexed as to what he should do with the stuffed panda bear he won. When he turned with the bear under his arm he caught sight of you staring.

It wasn’t that you hadn’t seen him over the years. You had. Though your interactions were reduced to mechanic and scared wife of a cruel man who tried to hide her fear when she left the house. Daryl talked to you about whatever vehicle you brought into the garage where he worked. Occasionally he’d ask how you were but you believed, really believed, that you hid the bruises and your fear well, so he never had any reason to ask anything else.  

The two of you were high school sweethearts, together and inseparable from the age of thirteen. He was essentially your first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first time, and first love. You had believed after high school the two of you would run away from your small town and start new somewhere else. Just before graduation though he came to your house and broke up with you without any real explanation. Ed Pelletier wound up taking you to prom and married you the next year.   

While you stood there lamenting your past Daryl had approached you with his prize. “Hey.”

“Hi Daryl.” The man looked good. His blue eyes were as intense as ever, the scruff on his chin and cheeks was starting to grey slightly, his shaggy hair was still dark, and he’d filled out and gained muscle. You found yourself responding to him when you didn’t think that was possible anymore.

He held the panda out. “I hear yer by yerself these days.”

Grinning you nodded and accepted the stuffed animal which you hugged to you. “Is this to keep me company at night?”

One of his eyebrows raised and he motioned you to walk with him. “I never did like Ed.”

“I wasn’t overly fond of him myself.”

Daryl grunted and stuck his hands in his pockets. His eyes were scanning the crowd as you walked and while he made sure to stay close to you he didn’t touch you. A blessing and a curse as far as you were concerned. He pointed and grinned. “Ya still like those things?”

Looking to where he was pointing, you realized it was the hot dog vendor that had been around since you were both kids. They had the best loaded hot dogs and every time you came to the fair as teenagers you would drag Daryl there and eat three of them by yourself. Your eyes dropped to the ground as hurtful words you couldn’t seem to get rid of floated through your mind. “I…I can’t. They’ll just go right to my ass.”

His blue eyes narrowed on you and focused on said ass. The truth was you were still way too skinny because old habits and fears were hard to break. “Looks ta me like yer ass needs a few hot dogs.”

Smiling wryly over at him you relented. “Okay, but just one.”

“I’m gettin’ three, we’ll share one.” He got his wallet out of his back pocket while you walked over to the vendor.

When he opened it you noticed an old worn photo of the two of you from high school. You were sitting behind Daryl with your arms around him on Merle’s motorcycle and you were both smiling at the camera. Reaching out a trembling hand over Daryl’s arm to touch the photo your eyes met Daryl’s questioning ones. “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”

Daryl looked at it. “Yeah.” Your hand had a mind of it’s own and wrapped around his arm to settle into his inner elbow which he pulled closer into his side. “Reminds me how stupid I was ta listen ta my old man fillin’ my head with shit sayin’ you were better off without me, that I wasn’t man enough ta leave this place with ya and make it.”

Now you knew why he broke up with you and as heartbreaking as it was it made perfect sense. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

He looked at you funny. “Never stopped.”

“I never stopped loving you either Daryl.” Your heart did a flop and a flutter as the two of you stood there staring at each other for a moment, both wondering how to move forward or if you should.


	14. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.” & “You keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It had been a quiet day on watch in the guard tower and you were ready to climb down, get some dinner, and crawl into your bunk in your cell. You heard someone climbing up the ladder as you yawned and turned at the sound of footsteps to find Daryl staring at you. As soon as you looked at him his eyes flicked off to the landscape surrounding the prison and he set his crossbow down.

“Anythin’ goin’ on out there?” He was walking around the tower looking out in the distance for any signs of walkers or other trouble.

“It’s been quiet.” You folded your arms over your chest and moved in front of him which brought him up short and forced him to look at you. “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”

“What’re ya talkin’ about? We’re friends.” Daryl moved around you and lit a cigarette before leaning over the railing.

 Pressing your fingers into your eyes you shook your head. Daryl Dixon was hard headed, awkward, and the king of avoidance when it came to anything resembling feelings; but you knew if you were right about him it would all be worth it in the end. “You keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”

His posture stiffened slightly as you watched him take a drag on his cigarette and blow the smoke out into the wind. The only response you got was a grunt.

Sighing heavily you almost, almost mind you, decided to give up. Something told you that wasn’t the right thing to do in this moment and that Daryl needed to know how you felt. He was technically a captive audience at the moment. “Daryl, I care about you.”

Daryl just gruffed out an affirmative noise to let you know he was listening.

“As more than just a friend Daryl.” You watched his blue eyes bounce your way nervously then back to his scanning. “I’d like to be yours.”

“Y’ain’t an object.” His eyes flicked over to you and actually swept you head to toe that time.

Moving up next to him you leaned an elbow on the railing and faced him. “That’s not what I mean Daryl Dixon and you damn well know it.”

He took a last drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the sole of his boot and flicking it away. Matching your stance his eyes stared off past you while he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip.

“Daryl, do you want me to leave?”

His expression went from stoic to worried and he focused on you. “Course not.”

“Do you have any feelings for me beyond friendship whatsoever? If not, then I promise I’ll leave you alone and never bring this up again.”

The man in front of you was silent for so long you started to turn away when he reached a hand out to grasp your upper arm to stop you and met your eyes. He just nodded once.

Breathing a sigh of relief you pursed your lips in thought while you considered your next words carefully. “If I hug you will you run away from me?”

That got you a flicker of a smile. “Nah.” He pulled you into his arms and rested his cheek on top of your head.

“I’m scared too you know Daryl?” You whispered into his chest.

“Don’t got no reason ta be scared of me. I ain’t ever gonna hurt ya. Won’t let anyone else hurt ya either.”

You knew he meant it. At least it was a start.


	15. Thanks Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “She isn’t an object.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU where Merle wasn’t left in Atlanta and remained with the group.
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity and flirting

You were in the showers washing off the day of clearing walkers from the fences when you heard voices. Turning the water off you started to call out to let whoever it was know you were there when you realized it was Daryl and Merle.

“I ain’t you Merle. S’not like I ever ran around fuckin’ every girl I met.” Daryl was saying which made you hesitate.

Merle chuckled. “Ya ever even fucked a girl ‘lil brother?”

“Yeah Merle, Jesus, shut up will ya?” Daryl’s voice was gruff and sounded somewhat embarrassed.

“Damnit ‘lil brother, if ya don’t make a move y’ain’t never gonna hit that.” Merle was saying and you backed further into your stall.

“She ain’t an object.” Daryl’s voice replied.

Merle grumbled something about Daryl being the sweet one and you heard them moving closer to where you hid.

Suddenly the shower curtain in front of you was pushed aside and you were staring into Daryl’s startled blue eyes. One arm covered your breasts and the other hand went to the apex of your thighs. He recovered his wits, looked around, and grabbed your towel which he handed to you. You reached the hand over your breasts out to take the towel while trying to keep yourself covered. Daryl left the stall and you wrapped the towel around yourself.

“Merle, why doncha come back and shower later? I need ta think and I can’t do it with ya grumbling at me.”

It sounded like Merle mumbled something about Daryl being a pussy and you heard the door to the room bang shut.

“Ya can come out now.” Daryl’s voice called to you.

You stepped forward and looked sheepishly over at him. “Hi.”

He was leaning back against the wall looking down at his boots and smiled at the sound of your voice. “Hey.” His eyes lifted to yours. “Didja hear all that?”

“Yeah.” Biting your bottom lip you felt yourself getting wet at being so close to Daryl while just wearing a towel. He had no idea how much you wanted him but obviously he wanted someone else. “Merle’s kinda right you know, if you don’t make some kind of move the woman you like will never know.”

Daryl’s eyes rolled then focused back on you. “Pretty sure she knows now.”

It took you a second to catch up and your eyes widened when you looked at Daryl. “Me?”

He just nodded.

Your bare feet padded over to stand toe to toe with him and you tilted your head back to look up into his eyes.

Daryl kept his hands at his sides with his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his pants.

Pushing up on your toes you leaned into him. “Daryl…”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

His eyes flicked from yours to your mouth and back again before his hand lifted to your cheek and he bent his head until his lips just touched yours. The kiss was tender but lingering and he kissed the sides of your mouth before smiling against your lips.

“Wow.” Your fingers touched your lips which were tingling and you were suddenly nervous when you remembered you were naked under your towel. “Daryl?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“I’m kinda naked under here.”

“Right, I’ll go.”

When he pushed off the wall and started to walk away you reached a hand out to grab his forearm. “Don’t go too far okay?”

He grinned back at you and nodded.


	16. Kiss You Anytime I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Who the hell did this to you?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes a pre-apocalyptic AU and an already established relationship between Daryl and reader.
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of domestic violence

Somehow your ex tracked you down and found you in your new apartment. Fortunately, the neighbors called the police when they heard the screaming and your ex was in jail for now.

You’d been avoiding Daryl, hoping the black eye and busted lip would heal before you saw him again. The relationship with him was just six months old, though you’d known him and his brother for years, and you didn’t want to drag him into your baggage.

With a sigh you went back to your lesson plan for the next school year. School wouldn’t start back up for another six weeks, after you were fully healed, so you didn’t have to worry about the kids, parents, or your colleagues asking questions.

Your eyes widened when you heard keys in your front door. Damnit, you’d forgotten that you gave Daryl keys to the apartment. He had always respected your space so giving him a key never felt like an invasion but right now you regretted it just a little bit. Dropping your head you covered the injured side of your face with your hand as he walked around the couch and sat next to you.

“What the hell’s goin’ on? Ya been avoidin’ me.” His voice was gruff as always but there was an undertone of hurt to it.

“I’ve just been busy with redoing my lesson plan and…”

“Bullshit…”

“Daryl…” Without thinking you’d dropped your hand and turned to look at him. “Shit.”

His blue eyes widened and the look on his face darkened when he saw what you’d been hiding from him. “Who the hell did this ta ya?”

After setting your lesson plan aside you turned to face him fully. He lifted his hand to stroke his fingers lightly over the bruising on your cheek. You hesitated for a minute but told him the truth about your abusive ex, the restraining order, that he was in jail again, and you were going to start looking for another apartment again. Daryl had never made mention of the fact that you constantly moved, you always managed to come up with a logical reason for it.

He sat on the couch next to you for a while, his blue eyes tracing over the lines of bruising on your face, while he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. “Yer movin’ in with me.”

That was a very uncharacteristic statement from Daryl and you raised an eyebrow as you in turn studied his face. Daryl Dixon didn’t take charge, and he didn’t make the first move on anything. “That sounds an awful lot like an order Daryl.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He looked unsure of himself then and started to chew on the outside of his thumb.

Reaching out a hand you pulled his thumb away from his mouth and moved into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Is that what you actually want Daryl? Me living with you?”

His chest rumbled. “I could kiss ya anytime I wanted.”

“You could.”

All he did was hum at that and you rolled your eyes in amusement.

“I’ll come live with you if that is really what you want.”

“A’right.”


	17. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes.”
> 
> Assumes an established relationship between reader and Daryl.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Daryl was being stubborn. That wasn’t any surprise but it was frustrating as hell when he was injured. Hershel thought he had a concussion and had told Daryl in no uncertain terms that he needed to take it easy. You had to keep him awake for the next few hours which was no easy feat when the man was thoroughly exhausted but refusing to slow down like he was supposed to.

“Damnit Daryl Dixon. Come back here.” You followed him out of your cell and down the stairs to the common area.

He turned and squinted at you then ran a hand over his eyes. “Woman yer pluckin’ my last nerve.”

“Yeah? Well Daryl, your stubborn pride is frustrating the ever-living piss out me.”

The man’s tired blue eyes focused on you for a minute before he finally went back up the stairs and into your cell. You hesitated a minute before following him. When you got there he was leaning over unlacing his boots and wincing while he did. “Lay back, I’ll get them.”

His response was a low grunt as he laid back on the bunk with a forearm over his eyes. You worked his boots off while you stared at each other. “It ain’t my stubborn pride driving me.”

You pursed your lips and looked at him. “Well what, pray tell, would you call it?”

Daryl was silent for a long minute and you watched his eyes flutter closed.

A ridiculous panic started to settle over you when you remembered Hershel’s instructions. “Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes.”

When his eyes opened he focused on you. “Damnit woman, there’s that nerve again.”

Huffing out a breath you glared at him and put a finger to his chest. “There’s that damn stubborn pride again.”

He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss into your palm. “I told ya, it ain’t stubborn pride drivin’ me. This world’s fucked up and I need ta keep ya safe and happy.”

“Daryl Dixon, you’re an idiot sometimes.” You watched him purse his lips and narrow his eyes while you shook your head. “I’m safe and happy as long as I’m with you.”

That made him roll his eyes but he laid your hand over his chest and held it there. You even talked him into letting you read your romance novel to him to keep him awake until Hershel came back to check on him. His complaining was good natured at least and you caught him contemplating a few of the naughtier paragraphs.


	18. Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You have no idea what you do to me…”
> 
> Assumes an already established relationship between Daryl and reader.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

It was late, the prison was dark and the barest sliver of moonlight filtered through the windows. Daryl had taken part of Maggie and Glen’s watch and they were supposed to relieve him around midnight. The days were getting colder and you were huddled under the blanket in the bunk you shared with Daryl wishing for his body heat. Finally, you drifted off after much tossing and turning with the blanket pulled up to your chin.

The light touch of fingers brushing over your cheek woke you and you opened your eyes to find Daryl staring down at you. His blue eyes were intense, as they often were, and he had a slight smile playing on his lips. Your eyes moved over the scruff on his chin and cheeks to the way his hair fell haphazardly across his handsome face. The moonlight played over the ripple of his muscles as he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs and you felt the fabric of your panties dampen between your legs.

He lifted the blanket and sheet and slid into the bunk next to you. His hand went to your hip and you whimpered at the contact. It wasn’t even sexual, but it had been awhile since you had been awake and alone at the same time except on watch, one reason Maggie and Glen asked him to take part of their watch. Daryl’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he studied your face. “Y’a’right?”

Your voice was barely above a whisper and breathy at that when you responded. “You have no idea what you do to me…” Lifting a leg over his hip you pressed your dampened panties into his thigh and ground on him slightly.

“Guess it’s been awhile.” Daryl smiled sweetly at you and brushed his lips over yours before sucking lightly on your bottom lip making you moan softly.

After that your panties were pulled down your hips and tossed to the floor. You pulled your t-shirt off while grinding into his thigh a few more times before his boxers followed. Daryl rolled you to your back and laced his fingers with yours while his lips trailed kisses over your neck and jaw. He felt so good when he slid inside of you that your breath hitched and when he started to move your skin tingled like sparks of electricity ran over it. When he felt the beginnings of your orgasm his hips thrust slow and hard through the spasming of your pussy until you arched your back and cried out his name. As you softened around him his thrusts sped up while he chased his own climax which came shortly after. He cursed into your shoulder while his hips thrust erratically and he pulsed inside of you.

You stay tangled together in post orgasmic bliss, your lips touching as you breathed each other’s air, and his fingers lightly trailed over your skin. When your bodies relaxed in boneless contenment he rolled off you to his side and held you close to him until you drifted off.

Maybe he thought you were asleep, maybe he didn’t, but the last words you heard before falling into a peaceful sleep was Daryl telling you he loved you for the first time.


	19. Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “For how long? How long were you bottling this up?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU where reader and Daryl had an established relationship. She sacrifices herself in ‘The Day Will Come When You Won’t Be’ and temporarily becomes one of Negan’s wives to save Glenn from Lucille and keep Daryl from being held prisoner by the Saviours.
> 
> WARNINGS: major angst, mentions of dub con sex with Negan, reader feeling she betrayed Daryl

Two months you’d been back after your week as one of Negan’s wives. The war was over but things still weren’t the same. They’d never be the same again. Daryl was lost to you. Lost when you sacrificed yourself to Negan in order to save Glenn. Ultimately to save Daryl as well.

Your heart was empty but if you had to do it all over again you’d make the same decision. Glenn kept on living and would have a chance to see his child born and grow up. Daryl. Well, if something had happened to Daryl you never would have forgiven yourself. At least this way he had been able to continue on and help to defeat the Saviors. Maybe he could develop a relationship with Carol instead.

You’d just have to love him from afar.

The soil in front of you wasn’t going to sow itself and you bent over the little rows you were digging up to plant vegetable seed. Hopefully within a few weeks you’d have seedlings to occupy your time. You weren’t sure how long you worked when a pair of boots suddenly stepped into your view. Sitting back on your haunches you looked up into Daryl’s troubled blue eyes. His hair cut across his forehead partly covering one eye and his chin and cheeks were scruffier than normal.

The two of you just stared at each other, neither knowing quite what to say. Both of you feeling immense guilt over what happened to separate you so completely. You felt your heart rate pick up, your lip started to quiver, and tears pricked at your eyes.

“’M goin’ ta Sanctuary. Gonna try'n make it a viable community.” He had his thumbs in his pockets as he spoke.

You just nodded and bent back over the soil so he couldn’t see the tears falling from your eyes. His boots moved from your view. Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves you spoke what you thought might be your final words to the man you loved. “I’m sorry.”

His footsteps paused and you heard him turn. “What’re ya sorry fer?”

Shoving the hand spade aside you put your hands flat into the earth that you’d turned over and held your breath a minute until you were sure you could speak without sobbing. “For betraying you, for letting you down.”

“What the hell are ya talkin’ about woman?” His boots returned to your vision and you just wished he’d leave so you could sob and take your frustration, anger, and sadness out on the soil.

“I…I understand wh…why you don’t want to be with me anymore. I’m filthy, contaminated, worthless.” When you took a breath you exhaled on a sob and your shoulders started to shake. “I tried putting Negan off, but he told me I either had to come to his bed willingly or the deal was off, he would kill Glenn and you’d be taken prisoner of the Saviors. I betrayed your trust when I did that.”

Through your tears you saw Daryl’s knees drop in front of you with his fists pressed down into the soil. “That’s how ya feel? Fer how long? How long ya been bottlin’ this up?“

"Since I came back and saw the hurt in your eyes. I know I betrayed you and I understand why you’re angry at me.” It was all you could do to say those words to him. Your chest felt like your heart was going to jump right out of your mouth and fall right in front of his knees. He had been, and always would be, the only man who had your heart. All you’d wanted to do when you got back to Alexandria was run into Daryl’s arms but he’d looked so devastated and disgusted that you walked by him without saying a word.

“God damnit!” His fist pounded in the dirt in front of you and you finally sat back to look at him. Tears were running down his cheeks as well, his blue eyes held that same look that you remembered when you came back, but now being this close to him you saw love. Not disgust. “I wasn’t mad at ya.” Daryl was shaking his head as he spoke making his shaggy hair fall even more across his eyes. “I don’t think ya betrayed me. Ya didn’t do nothin’ wrong. I put ya in that situation in the first place. If I hadn’t gone after Negan when he killed Abraham he wouldn’t had a reason ta go after Glenn or me. Ya sacrificed yerself ta save Glenn. And ya sacrificed yerself fer me and I…I let ya. I’m s’posed ta protect ya and I…I didn’t.” He leaned forward on his fists for a minute while he cried then finally took a slow deep breath and looked back up at you. “I wanted ta run ta ya and grab ya up in my arms when I saw ya come back. But I…” Daryl hesitated to take a shuddering breath. “…ya looked hurt, angry. When ya walked right by me without sayin’ a word I thought ya blamed me.”

Putting your hand over your mouth to cover a sob, you shook your head. “It wasn’t your fault Daryl, I never blamed you. I still don’t. I l…love y…you.” You dropped your face into your hands when the emotion was just too much and you completely broke down.

Daryl’s hands grabbed your shoulders to pull you up into his chest while you cried and you felt him rest his cheek against your head. One of his hands was tangled in your hair and the other was wrapped completely around you to your opposite arm. He was crying too and you could feel his heart thumping against your chest. “I love ya too sunshine, I never stopped.”

It was several minutes before you calmed enough to finally think clearly and speak. Lifting your head to look into those blue eyes of Daryl’s that you loved so much you found him looking right back at you. Remaining in the circle of his arms you lifted your hands to wipe at your eyes. “When are you supposed to leave for Sanctuary?”

He shook his head. “We can figure that all out later. I ain’t goin’ nowhere anymore without you.”    


	20. Not Scared of Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording just slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU where Daryl and reader have an already established relationship.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Nah, yer not goin’ on this run. Rick, Abraham, and me can handle it.” He paused in the doorway of the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorframe.

“I’m not a ten-pound weakling you know, I’m more than capable.” You held an arm up and flexed it.

He chuffed out a laugh and reached out to poke at your bicep then flexed his own.

You shook your head and dropped your arm. “Daryl Dixon you are a pain in my ass.” Of course, the sight of his flexed bicep did… _things_ …to you.

His amused blue eyes flicked down your body making your insides quiver. “I ain’t done nothin’ ta yer ass.” At least after more than a year together he wasn’t so shy about flirting with you when you were alone. He was getting a little better about it around people you knew well, not so much so around ones you didn’t though.

Looking around the kitchen you grabbed a large whisk and held it out in your interpretation of en-garde stance.

Daryl was chuckling and the sight and sound of it warmed your heart and made you smile, defeating the purpose of your stance.  “Do ya think I’m scared of a woman?”

Just as he started speaking Carol and Michonne walked up behind him and grinned when they saw you. They spoke in unison when they responded to his question. “Yes Daryl, yes we do think you’re scared of women.”

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at them. “Ain’t scared of women. I just don’t understand yer thinkin’.”

With a smile you stepped up to Daryl, pushed up on the balls of your feet, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss briefly then cupped your cheek while he smiled against your lips. Your eyes focused on his while you tried to figure out what made him smile the way he was. “What?”

When he stepped back from the door to let Carol and Michonne walk through he handed over your whisk. “Yer weapon.”


	21. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We’ve been driving for hours, are we nearly there yet?” “I would honestly like to tell you something other than ‘no’, but life is cruel.”
> 
> I changed part of the prompt wording to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: slight sexual banter

Daryl had been complaining for two days. He was tired of being cooped up in the car and was sullen that you couldn’t ride the motorcycle for this trip. You had initially wanted to fly to Arizona but he had nixed that idea right from the start. His exact words were 'I ain’t gettin’ stuck in a flyin’ death trap with a buncha people that can’t survive without their fancy assed drinks.’

So you opted to drive your SUV. He was less sullen when you stopped the first night at a motel in rural Arkansas. It was in the middle of a wilderness reserve and the next morning you’d gotten up early and hiked for an hour before getting back on the road. He drove most of that day and was quiet and sullen for the entire trip. Until you stopped for the night. There was nothing quiet or sullen about Daryl that night when he got you alone in your motel room.

His gruff voice brought you out of your pleasant memory. “We been driving fer hours, are we nearly there yet?”

Sighing and rolling your eyes for probably the hundredth time in three days you cut your eyes to him briefly. He had his seat reclined back and his musclar arms crossed over his chest. His hair was hanging in his eyes and his greying scruff was thickening. The man was too handsome for his own good and it made your heart skip a beat. Daryl felt your eyes on him and turned his head your way making you sigh again. “I would honestly like to tell you something other than 'no’, but life is cruel.”

“Shoulda taken the motorcycle.” He bounced his head back on the head rest of his seat and closed his eyes.

“For a twenty-six hour drive?!”

“Woulda been more fun.”

“Where would we have put all of our camping gear?”

“Coulda just roughed it.”

“Daryl Dixon.”

“Made love to ya under the moon.”

Alright, now he was fighting dirty. “We should have flown. We could have been members of the mile high club.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him lift his head and look your way. “I’d rather get fire ants in my shorts than get stuck in one of those flyin’ death traps.”

You said the last three words with him which just made him huff at you.

“Take a nap Daryl, leave me to my driving. We’ll be there in a few hours and you’ll see it’ll all be worth it.”

He huffed again and closed his eyes. A few minutes later you could hear his deep even breathing signaling he’d drifted off. Thank God, otherwise you might have had to throttle the sweetest, yet most annoying, man you ever knew.

A few hours later you reached a hand over to Daryl’s bicep and shook him awake. When his eyes caught the sight in front of you he adjusted his seat to sit back up. “Ya didn’t tell me we were goin’ ta the Grand Canyon. We’re campin’ here?”

Smiling over at him, you nodded as you pulled the SUV into the visitor center parking lot. “Yes Daryl, we are.”

He grinned at you and all traces of the sullen irritable Daryl of the last few days was gone as he got out of the SUV. When he came around to your door and opened it he was still smiling. “Yer a sneaky little woman sunshine.” Leaning down he pressed a kiss to your lips that left you breathless and flustered.

“Damn you Daryl Dixon.”


	22. Almost Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Whose blood is that?“, "Apply pressure to the wound, don’t let go.”, "Look at me. I love you.“, & "You keep saying that we’re friends, but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”
> 
> I changed some of the prompt wording to match Daryl’s vernacular and the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: blood, injury, and angst

During the struggle to overcome the herd that invaded Alexandria you were shot. You had no idea by who or how and ultimately it didn’t matter because you had to keep fighting. After Daryl essentially saved the day and you were able to retake the town you finally had a chance to pause to take a breath. That’s when the pain hit you nearly making your knees buckle and lucky for you, that was the moment Daryl decided to wander over.

He squinted his eyes down at your blood covered shirt. “Whose blood is that?”

You blinked a few times before looking down to where his eyes were focused. “Uh…it’s mine. None of the walkers got near me.” That’s strange, you couldn’t help but think, there’s two Daryl’s.

Seconds later you dropped to your knees. Daryl rushed over and yanked your shirt up. You saw his eyes widen and felt his hand running over your skin looking for an exit wound. “Least the bullet’s not still in there.” Your eyes started to close until he jerked your head up by the back of your neck. “Lookit me. Hold this on the wound, don’t let go.” You did as he told you to and felt yourself being lifted up into his arms and the world was moving by in a rush. Daryl was yelling and before you really knew what was happening you were laying down on a table in what appeared to be the clinic inside Alexandria.  

When you woke up you were lying on a cot and Daryl was sitting in a chair next to you. His right ankle was over his left knee, the corner of his thumb was in his mouth, and he was watching you. He jumped up when he saw your eyes were open and looked down on you. You felt his fingers brush some of your hair from your forehead.

“Daryl…” Your voice was hoarse when you spoke and you winced at the sound of it.

He just hummed as his thumb absently stroked your cheek.

“You keep saying that we’re friends, but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.” That time your voice was a little clearer.

“Almost lost ya.” His palm cupped your cheek as his blue eyes studied your face.

Your eyes closed and you lifted your hand to lay it over the back of his. Turning your head, you pressed a kiss into his palm.

Daryl was quiet for a while then you heard him take a deep breath. “Lookit me.” You opened your eyes to find him chewing on his bottom lip and he seemed to be contemplating his next words. “I love ya.”

Your eyes widened at his admission. He must have really been afraid you wouldn’t make it. “I love you too Daryl.”

He just nodded and drug his chair closer to the cot before sitting back down while he held your hand.


	23. That Guilt Is Not Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “If you say another word about her you’ll regret it.”
> 
> This is essentially a later result of Chapter 19 RUINED.
> 
> Okay, yeah, so this wound up much longer than intended and has basically encompassed three drabbles now. So this overall story arc will wind up getting a longer multi-chapter fic.
> 
> WARNINGS: discussion of extorted sex and the aftermath

It had been six months since your week as one of Negan’s wives. While he didn’t physically hurt you he had forced you to make a life altering decision in order to save the man you loved as well as Glenn. Daryl didn’t blame you, wasn’t even angry at you, he was angrier at himself, but you still harbored guilt for what happened. The truth was, that guilt needed to be put on the man who created the situation in the first place. So even though the last thing you wanted was to see Negan again you needed to in order to let that guilt go.

Daryl wasn’t happy about it but he understood what you had to do and why. The only thing he asked was that he be there with you. You assured him that you wouldn’t even do it if he wasn’t right there by your side.

At dinner time you took Negan’s plate of food to the jail cell where he was being held. Daryl following behind you like an avenging Angel of Death. You just hoped that Negan didn’t say something to break the tenuous thread Daryl had on his temper.

Negan sat up and smiled when he saw you walk into the room, Daryl remained in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite wife.”

Stiffening at his words you passed the plate through the slot in the bars and his fingers lightly touched your hand. You felt bile rise in the back of your throat and you wanted to cry.

His eyes flicked up to Daryl as he sat back on his bunk with the plate. “Did she tell you she rode my cock with those perky breasts of hers bouncing…”

Daryl came forward to stand in front of you with his hands on the bars of the cell. He was holding them so tightly his knuckles were white. His jaw was tense and the muscle there was ticking. “If you say another word about her, you’ll regret it.”

“What’re you going to do? Kill me? Rick already decided I needed to live to regret the things I’ve done.”

Daryl snarled through the bars at Negan. “Believe me when I say ain’t no one here would blame me if I did wring the life outta ya with my bare hands.”

9 weeks you’d suffered without Daryl because of this man. Now nearly four months later you were still struggling to put one night behind you. The blame for that was on him and that was where you needed to put it. Reaching up to grasp Daryl’s bicep you looked into his eyes. The anger there softened when he looked at you. Giving his bicep a squeeze you turned your attention to Negan. “Do you?”

“Do I what sweetheart?” He grinned at you which just served to unsettle your stomach.

Daryl growled next to you which made Negan roll his eyes. You pressed yourself into Daryl’s side as you looked at the man in the cell. “Do you regret the things you’ve done?”

“Don’t see why I should. All of you had a choice.”

“Choice?” You scoffed at him and he turned puzzled brown eyes on you. “You didn’t give me a choice. What you did was still rape.” Daryl’s body tensed but you continued. “Telling me to either come to your bed willingly or you’d come back here to kill Glenn and take Daryl is not a choice. It’s sex by extortion which is still rape Negan. No matter what you wanted to believe about your rule regarding no rape you’re still a rapist. That’s what you did to me. Whatever you want to think, whatever you want to say to Daryl to rile him up, you forced me into your bed with an impossible choice. I’m not at fault for sacrificing my dignity and choosing to save people I love.” You pointed at him to emphasize your next words. “That’s all on you. I’m laying the guilt for what you did at your feet. I’m not bearing that burden any longer.”

He actually looked somewhat distraught by your words but before he could try and sweet talk himself out of blame you turned your back to him and walked out of the room. Daryl followed behind a few seconds later. When you were halfway back to the house you shared with him, Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith you stopped suddenly with your eyes closed and your face turned up to the sunlight. You heard Daryl come to a stop behind you before you felt his hand on the back of your neck.

“Y’a’right?”

You opened your eyes and turned to look at Daryl. He kept his hand on the back of your neck but didn’t touch you otherwise. The man had always been very careful about making sure when he touched you that you wanted him to, even before Negan had come into your lives. That hadn’t changed, but he had grown more unsure of himself the longer you struggled with your guilt. Pushing up on the balls of your feet you pressed a kiss to Daryl’s lips. Your action startled him, especially out in the open where anyone could see, but he didn’t push you away. He deepened the kiss when you wrapped your arms around him and he pulled you into his embrace. When his lips left yours you kept your arms around his neck and smiled at him. “As long as you love me I’ll be just fine.”

Daryl lifted his hands to your cheeks and leaned his head down so you were eye to eye. “I will love ya fer the rest of my life.”

The two of you stood there holding each other a little longer before continuing to your house where Rick and Michonne were standing on the porch smiling at you.


	24. Don't Burn It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.“
> 
> WARNINGS: killing walkers

Daryl had gone on ahead of you to scout for the deer he had been seeing signs of. You found a patch of edible mushrooms and wild roots that could be used as additional, albeit small, proteins in stew to stretch the meat you had so you hung back to dig them up. Unfortunately, you were so engrossed in your work that you didn’t hear the pair of walkers shambling up behind you until one was almost on top of you. Swinging your arm with your knife around you took that one out quickly but the other one fell over its companion on top of you and you screamed bloody murder as you fought it off. Without warning a crossbow bolt went through its head and you shoved it off you.

Before you could get up Daryl was straddling you frantically running his hands over your face and body to make sure you hadn’t been bitten. All you saw in his blue eyes was fear.

“Daryl! I’m fine, I wasn’t bitten.”

He leaned down over you, his hands on either side of your head and his face nearly in yours. “What the fuck were ya thinkin’?! Not payin’ attention! Ya coulda been killed or bitten!”

You reached your hands up to his chest and shoved him off you to the side then jumped up. “Stop screaming at me!”

Daryl stood up and grabbed your upper arms and pulled you up so you were on your toes and looking right in his angry eyes. “Doncha get it? If ya get bit out here I’d hafta put ya down! I can’t do that!”

Realization suddenly dawned on you that perhaps, just perhaps, all of the surliness and his gruff demeanor toward you wasn’t that he disliked you. What if it was because he did like you and he didn’t know how to handle it? You dropped your voice to just above a whisper when you responded. "I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”

The look in his eyes was shocked, then scared, and then angry again. All within the span of a few seconds before he roughly set you away from him then turned to grab his crossbow and stalk off.

That’s all it took for you to know he felt the same way you did. “It only takes one moment Daryl.”

He didn’t turn completely around, but he turned his head so you could see his eyes. “What?”

“One moment is all it takes to either give a relationship a future or burn it to ashes.”

This time he did turn around and narrowed his eyes on you. “What the hell ya talkin’ about woman?”

You shook your head and chewed on your bottom lip as you considered your words. “I’m fond of you Daryl. I’d go so far as to say I’m falling in love with you. I would like a relationship with you that goes beyond friendship. I want to be your woman, your partner in life, whatever the hell you want to call it in this godforsaken mess of a world. I didn’t think you felt the same about me but now I know there’s a possibility that you do. If you walk away from me now, angry, without responding in some way that you want me too then I have no choice but to assume our chance is burned to ashes.”

Daryl’s eyes dropped to the ground and he kicked at some brush there. “Don’t want nothin’ burnt ta ash.” His eyes lifted and focused on you again. “But I don’t know how ta be in a relationship, never thought I was worth it. Don’t know how ta handle it or if I can give ya what ya need.”

“You already have.” You moved over to him and pushed his crossbow away from his chest before wrapping your arms around him. “Don’t stab me for hugging you, okay?”

His hand swept up your back to rest on the back of your neck and you felt a puff of air in your hair as he buried his nose in it. “Didn’t plan on it.”


	25. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re having a panic attack. Breath with me, in and out.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Sort of a prelude to Chapter 19 RUINED
> 
> WARNINGS: reader having a panic attack

Suddenly you couldn’t breathe. One minute you were listening to Rick talking to Daryl about the plan to deal with the Saviors and the next you were struggling to get enough air. Your fingers started to go numb and your vision clouded over. When you made a squeaking sound Daryl turned concerned blue eyes on you.

He must have realized what was happening because he grabbed your arms and pulled you up to look him in the eye. “Yer havin’ a panic attack.” You just nodded stupidly at him while you tried to gulp air that wouldn’t seem to come. “Breath with me, in and out.” Daryl took a slow deep breath in and made an ‘O’ with his mouth to let it out.

You grabbed the front of his shirt as a wave of dizziness hit you and tried very hard to follow his breathing. The man had the patience of a saint at times and just kept right on breathing with you until you started to calm down. Finally, you nodded at him to let him know you were mostly okay but internally you still felt your heart racing so fast it literally felt like it was in your throat.

“What happened?” Daryl was looking intently at your face, trying to see if he could determine from your expression, the look in your eyes, maybe the purse of your lips, why you’d gone into panic mode.

Knowing Daryl he wouldn’t let it go, not when it was you, so you could answer him now or later. Better to do it now and voice your concerns before any decisions were made. “I just have a bad feeling about this plan of Rick’s to deal with the Saviors. It’s going to get somebody killed or captured.”

Daryl’s eyes cut to Rick then back to you as he shook his head. “Nah, we ain’t gonna let that happen sunshine.”

While you trusted Daryl unconditionally and completely, you couldn’t say the same about Rick, and it worried you.  You worried about Daryl most of all because he did trust Rick. With a heavy sigh you wrapped your arms around Daryl and worried it might be the last time.

He tapped your back and wiggled his nose into your hair like he tended to do when he was being affectionate. Something he didn’t often do when you weren’t alone but he was obviously trying to reassure you and keep your panic from rearing it’s ugly head again. “I love ya, I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya.”

“I know Daryl. I love you too.”


	26. Reclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Hand me the gun and I’ll kill him myself.”, “She isn’t an object.”, & “Stay behind me.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Essentially takes place during the episode ‘A’ and assumes an AU where reader and Daryl have an established relationship.
> 
> WARNINGS: attempted sexual assaults

You sat next to Michonne while she and Rick talked. That that same feeling you’d had since you and Daryl were separated at the prison sat in the pit of your stomach. In this world how would you ever find your way back to each other? Every day you went without seeing some sign of him eroded a small piece of your will to keep on fighting.

The sound of a stick breaking in the woods made the three of you look around warily. Rick stood up to get a better view. Nothing else happened and Rick sat back down thinking maybe it was just an animal. Seconds later a gun was pressed into his face.

A large, creepy man pressed himself into the window of the car where Carl sat and you jumped up to run over to protect him. Before you could you were struck in the side of the head and knocked down to the ground. Your ears rang and you saw little specks of light in front of your eyes. Someone’s foot pressed into your back to keep you on the ground, not that you could have gotten up if you tried.

There were voices talking over you when a familiar pair of boots walked into your view and you looked up to see Daryl who met your eyes. You watched him make a discreet hand motion to let you know to be quiet. Why was he with these men? The rushing sound in your ears gave way to a high-pitched ringing and you heard snippets of words. Claimed, Lou, blood, lie, teach.

When the ringing cleared from your ears you heard Daryl’s gruff voice reasoning with the men.

“Well now Daryl, you know the rules. Billy here claimed her so she’s his to do with as he pleases.”

“She ain’t an object.” Daryl sounded upset.

A gunshot sounded and the ringing returned but the foot in your back was gone and you stood up to see Daryl fighting with two men. Rick was fighting another, there was a fourth man holding a gun to Michonne, and the creepy guy had Carl out of the car and was struggling with him on the ground. You ran to try to get the man off Carl and one of the men fighting Daryl tackled you to the ground. He straddled you and held your hands above your head so you couldn’t move.

There was another gunshot and another. Suddenly Daryl was ripping the man off of you and using his other hand to pull you up and behind him while he held a gun on the man.

“Hand me the gun and I’ll kill him myself.” You gripped the back of Daryl’s vest as your entire body shook.

He reached a hand back to grasp yours. “Nah, stay behind me.”

Another gunshot sounded, the man in front of you rushed at Daryl and he fired his gun taking that man down. In a flurry of movement Rick was eviscerating the man who held Carl down while Michonne pulled him to her and away from the carnage.

Daryl put his gun in the waistband of his jeans then turned to you. His hands traveled over you making sure you weren’t hurt as you shook and just stared at him. “Daryl…Daryl, I’m fine, I’m not hurt. Just shaken up.”

His hands cupped your cheeks while he studied your face and you couldn’t help but notice he looked haggard. Those blue eyes of his that you loved so much were relieved and there were tears in the corners of them. “I thought I’d never find ya.”

Your smile was tremulous as tears rolled down your cheeks and you reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. “I thought the same of you.”

When he pulled you into his arms you felt like he might never let go, he held you so tight. “I ain’t losin’ ya again.”

“You won’t.” You fisted your hands in his shirt and pressed your nose into the hollow of his throat to breath in his familiar scent. “I promise Daryl, you won’t.”  


	27. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Don’t touch her!”, “If you say another word about her you’ll regret it.”, & “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”
> 
> WARNINGS: non-con touching, threats of sexual assault, killing

 

Somehow you’d managed to get yourself ambushed. Not by walkers. No. It was far worse than that. You were ambushed by what you could only describe as living feral men. They didn’t care about humanity or working together to survive. All they cared about was finding their next bit of fun. Unfortunately, right now that was you.

Daryl had been with you, but he scouted off in a different direction to track a deer. You were tough and able to take care of yourself so he felt comfortable splitting off for a short time so you could scavenge the wild vegetation. If you managed to get away from the three men currently trying to intimidate you Daryl would probably never let you out of his sight again.

“Who gets her first?”

“I saw her, I should get her.” 

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds.”

“She got a nice mouth. There’s three of us and she got three holes.” The one holding you stroked the muzzle of his gun over your cheek and stuck his tongue in your ear.

You were starting to get a little worried when Daryl stepped into the clearing with his crossbow leveled at the man holding you.

“If ya say another word ‘bout ‘er ya’ll regret it.” His gruff tone was deadly.

Obviously, the man holding you was about as smart as a box of rocks. He used the hand holding the gun to fondle your breast which gave you the opportunity to push it away and drop so Daryl could put a bolt in the man’s head. The living one closest rushed you.

Daryl moved faster and had a new bolt cocked and aimed at him before he could put his hands on you. “Don’t touch her!”

You were finally able to get the gun from the dead man’s hand and your eyes locked with Daryl’s as you held it on the third man. Both men went down quickly after that and when Daryl was sure they were no longer a threat he snatched you into his arms and held you tight to him.

“I ain’t leaving ya alone. Not now, not ever.” He spoke gruffly into your hair.

“I know Daryl, I know.” You laid your hands flat on his back and breathed in his scent. It had been a few days since either of you had been able to bathe but Daryl just smelled like Daryl. His natural scent was your favorite in the world.

“Come on, let’s get outta here. The gunshot’s prolly gonna attract any walkers in the area.”

When he let you go he pressed a kiss to your forehead and smirked when you kicked the dead man who held you before you left back the way Daryl came.


	28. Seduction and Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sex

 

Daryl Dixon was a hard nut to crack. He’d sit by you while you worked, completely silent, doing his own thing. He seemed comfortable with your presence.  You might go so far as to say he liked having you around even if there were very few words between you.

One evening while you worked at scrubbing some of the group’s laundry, he sat beside you working on his crossbow. Your neck and shoulders were aching to the point they were giving you a headache. Rolling them wasn’t helping and you sat back with your shoulders hunched up to your ears for a minute trying to relieve the pressure.

“Y’alright?”

Opening your eyes you turned your head slightly to find Daryl studying you. “Yeah, my shoulder muscles are all knotted up and giving me a headache.”

His only response was a gruff hum then he paused in what he was doing for a few seconds. You were a little startled when he stood up and kneeled behind you. “Gonna put my hands on yer shoulders, see if I can work the muscles loose. Alright?”

He wanted to put his hands on you? You wanted to scream ‘fuck yes, touch me everywhere’. But you didn’t. “That’s fine, Daryl.”

The man had magic hands and it made you wonder what else he was good at. Before you could stop yourself, you hummed in appreciation and it almost ended in a moan. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Daryl’s hands paused only for the briefest of seconds before he responded. “I’d fuck ya. If ya wanted. Ain’t good at the cuddlin’ part though.”

“Are you serious?” You turned your head to find his blue eyes intent on what he was doing.

Those eyes flicked to yours briefly. “’Bout the fuckin’? Or the cuddlin’?”

“Either. I didn’t think you had any interest in me.”

He snorted. “Jus’ cause I don’t say much don’t mean I ain’t interested. Or that I ain’t listenin’. I spend so much time sittin’ with ya cause I like ya.”

“Oh.” You turned your head back to rest on your knee while he continued working the knots out of your shoulders. “I’ll have the curtain to my cell shut tonight. You’re welcome to join me.”

His only response was a hum.

Later that night you lay on your bunk, completely naked under the thin blanket, facing the closed curtain to your cell. Daryl hadn’t made an appearance yet.

You were about to give up hope when a hand lifted the curtain and Daryl ducked under it before letting it drop back into place.

Neither of you said a word. He just sat on the edge of the bunk while he took off his boots, socks, and pants. His vest followed the rest of his clothes, but he hesitated in taking off his t-shirt. You understood why; you were aware of the scars on his back.

Reaching out you gripped his bicep, so he’d look at you. “It’s okay Daryl, you don’t need to take it off,” you whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and made a point to look at the top of the blanket over the swell of your breasts. “Are ya naked under there?”

Rather than answering you lifted the blanket to show him that you were indeed naked.

“If ya trust me enough ta take all yer clothes off shouldn’t I do the same?”

Normally you were lucky to get 5 words in an entire conversation out of the man, now he was giving you entire sentences. You shook your head, “It’s alright, I understand.”

Those intense blue eyes of his studied you for a second again before he reached behind his neck and pulled his t-shirt off in one swift movement.

Your heart hammered in your chest as he moved under the blanket with you and his skin touched yours. He was warm and hard in comparison to your cool and soft. Without thinking about it you’d pulled your lip between your teeth.

“Ya nervous? We don’t gotta do this ya know?”

“I know. I’m only nervous because it’s you and I’ve wanted this for quite a while.”

One of his hands moved up to cup your cheek and he kissed you when you let go of your lip. His hands were everywhere, followed by his lips and tongue. Touching, pinching, licking, kissing any skin he could, and you gave his body the same attention. You were humming with need when he shifted so he was between your thighs with his hard cock resting over your pubic bone. It was almost embarrassing how wet you were and by the grin you felt against your lips you were pretty sure he liked it. Daryl shifted his hips again and slid easily through your soaked folds until he was positioned against your entrance.

Lifting his head, he searched your eyes for a second. “Are ya sure ‘bout this?”

“Yes Daryl, please.”

That seemed to be all he needed to hear because once those words left your lips he let his weight do the work and sunk all the way into you.  When he started to move you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning too loud, he felt so damn good. It didn’t take long and he caught your moan with a kiss when you went over the edge. Daryl’s orgasm followed closely behind yours and he tensed and thrust into you, pressing his lips into your neck and groaning.

After the last spasms of your orgasms moved through you Daryl rolled to his back, pulling the sheet over you both. He put one forearm behind his head and used his other arm to hold you close to his chest.

“Thought you weren’t good at the cuddling part?” You whispered into his shoulder.

Those blue eyes studied you a minute before he looked back at the ceiling. “Don’t wanna leave.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Didn’t think this was cuddlin’.”

You grinned into his shoulder. He didn’t give himself enough credit.


	29. The Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Are you...throwing up in there?" & “No don’t come any closer!” with a sick Daryl
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Daryl wasn’t anywhere to be found. You’d searched everywhere inside the walls of Alexandria and asked Rick and Carol if they’d seen him. He wouldn’t leave the community without letting someone know so he had to be somewhere you hadn’t looked yet.

You took the stairs of the house the two of you shared with Rick and his small family two at a time and searched the first floor. No one was there but you heard shuffling upstairs. Running up the stairs to the second floor you made your way into the bedroom you shared with Daryl, he wasn’t in there, but you heard gagging sounds from the bathroom.

Knocking on the door you pressed your ear to it. "Are you...throwing up in there?"

“Yeah.” More gagging came from behind the closed door.

You turned the knob and pushed it open to find Daryl on the floor hugging the toilet. He looked miserable.

He held a hand up when you moved to step inside. “No! Don’t come any closer!”

“Why not?”

Your poor miserable boyfriend shook his head. “Got the plague or somethin’. Don’t need ya catchin’ it.”

Grabbing a couple washcloths from the cabinet you ran some cold water over them and put one to the back of his neck. He was warm but not feverish. Probably just had a stomach bug which even in the apocalypse wasn’t deadly as long as you could stay hydrated.

Crouching next to him you handed him the other washcloth so he could wipe his mouth off. “Sunshine, why’d ya come in here? Ya don’t need ta be gettin’ this plague shit from me.”

Chuckling you leaned your forehead against his and he reached his hand up around the back of your neck. “Daryl, have you even seen a rat since the dead started walking?”

“Naw.”

“Then you don’t have the plague. Pretty sure you just have a stomach bug which should clear in about a day.”

“Ya still shouldn’t be in here takin’ the chance of gettin’ sick.” He argued weakly.

“You are the most stubborn pain in the ass I’ve ever known Daryl. If I were sick you’d be right by the bed insisting on taking care of me no matter what I had.”

“That’s different.”

“No, it isn’t, now stop arguing.”

“Ain’t got the energy ta argue, sunshine.”

He let you help him into bed and argued about you taking care of him even after he felt better a day later.


	30. In The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!”
> 
> Assumes an already established relationship with Daryl.
> 
> WARNINGS: shower sex

 

“Daryl? Where are you?” You walked into the shower room carrying your soap and clean clothes.

“Last stall on the right, sunshine.”

When you got to the stall you found his clothes and boots sitting on the bench outside of the shower itself. You put your clothes next to his and stripped your dirty clothes off and put them in the pile on the floor with Daryl’s.

His back was to you when you stepped into the shower. He had his hands on the tile in front of him and his head under the water. You ignored the scars on his back, he still wasn’t fond of you touching them, and wrapped your arms around his middle. One of his hands closed over yours and he stood up then shifted around to face you.

“Hey.” You smiled up at him and wiggled when his chest hair tickled your nipples making your breasts tingle.

“Hey yerself.” His hands smoothed down your arms to your hips and the look on his face sent those tingles right to your pussy.

Your heart started hammering in your chest as you realized his cock was hardening and his hands were making their way to your breasts. The pads of his thumbs brushed your nipples making you whimper. His lips met yours for a kiss and you opened to him when his tongue sought entry then brushed over yours. One of his hands skimmed over your abdomen and his fingers made their way through the curls over your pussy and delved into the wet and swollen flesh there.

The sound that emitted from your throat could only be described as a squeak. “We can’t do that here!”

He chuckled as his finger made it way to your entrance. “Why not? Ain’t no one else in here.”

That finger just barely penetrated you and you almost forgot why you were protesting. “What if someone else comes in to take a shower?”

Daryl withdrew his finger and brushed it over your clit making you gasp before he ran it back through your pussy lips. “I can stop.”

You whined at the loss when he pulled his hand away. Desperate for more contact you pushed up on your toes and kissed him. Pulling away long enough to take a breath you looked into his lust filled blue eyes. “Don’t stop. Just fuck me against the wall. I’ll be quiet.”

His hands gripped the backs of your thighs and pulled you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and felt his cockhead brushing through your pussy lips in search of your wet heat. When he found what he was looking for Daryl’s hips surged up and he was fully inside of you.

Biting your bottom lip you leaned your head back against the wall of the shower stall while he rocked his hips. Every nerve ending in your body felt like it was on fire. The water cooled your heated skin but you still felt like you were burning from the inside out. He shifted slightly and the angle sent his cockhead right over your g spot making you whine.

With a shuddering breath you dropped your head so your mouth was on his shoulder and you sucked the moisture from his skin while concentrating on staying quiet. Daryl was making grunting and low humming sounds which was just turning you on even more.

When his pace slowed and he thrust up hard you bit down on the flesh of his shoulder while your pussy quivered and milked his cock. He did that twice more before letting out a satisfied groan and you felt him pulsing inside you.

Your feet dropped to the shower floor and he helped steady you while your legs shook from the aftershocks of your orgasm. Daryl dropped a kiss to the top of your head then pressed his forehead to yours.

“C’mon sunshine, let’s finish up in here. Then we can sit outside like ya wanted.” He was smiling, something you didn’t see often enough.

“How about we just go back to our cell?”

Those blue eyes of his got darker. “If that’s what ya want.”

You couldn’t get clean, dried, and dressed fast enough after that.


	31. Quiet Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "I don't know how you've put up with me for this long, but I love you for it." & “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”
> 
> Assumes an already established relationship with Daryl.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You walked out into the cool night air looking for where Daryl went after dinner. The moon was almost full, and the night was quiet.

If it weren’t for the prison standing behind you and the fences surrounding you it would almost be easy to forget you were living in the aftermath of an apocalypse.

Sighing as you walked you scanned the grass out to the fence in search of Daryl.

“Over here, sunshine.”

Turning your head, you found him lying back in the grass in an open area next to where he’d made a firepit for the group. Smiling you made your way over and kneeled in the grass next to him.

“What are you doing, Daryl?”

He smiled and reached a hand out to lie over your hip. “Jus’ lyin’ here thinkin’.”

Your fingers trailed over his skin where his shirt gaped away from his chest. “Thinking about what?”

Daryl didn’t answer right away, his blue eyes held yours as his hand reached up to cup your cheek and his thumb traced over your cheekbone. Your eyes closed and you leaned into his touch.

"I don't know how ya put up with me for this long, but I love ya for it." His gruff voice was low as he spoke.

“I love you, Daryl.” You lay down until you were resting your head on his chest and his arm was around you. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”

“I know, sunshine.” He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed the side of your head.

The two of you lay there under the stars enjoying the quiet intimacy you shared until the need for sleep drew you to your shared cell and a different kind of intimacy.


	32. Grease Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "She told me what you did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU before the apocalypse where reader and Daryl are in the beginnings of a relationship.
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of prior abuse and cheating

 

You walked into the garage where Daryl was sitting on a crate next to the motorcycle he was working on. His long messy hair was hanging down in his eyes which were focused on the wrench in his hands.

Smiling you moved into his line of sight and watched as his blue eyes lifted to focus on you. The happiness in his eyes moved to his lips and your heart melted.

“Hi.” You knew your cheeks were red. Despite knowing him for decades the mere fact that he looked at  _ you _ that way made you feel things you didn’t think you could anymore.

“Hey there, sunshine. What’cha got there?” He motioned to the bag in your hands as he shifted his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

“I brought lunch, I thought you might want to take a break in your office and eat with me?”

He set his wrench down and nodded. “Sure. Go on in, I’ll be in as soon as I clean up.” His lifted his hands and wiggled his greasy fingers as he stood up in front of you.

“Okay.” You took a deep breath to calm your fluttering heart and smiled as you made your way to his office.

Daryl watched you walk away as he wiped his hands off on the rag from his back pocket. He’d been in love with you for so long but somehow while he had been too shy to say anything you’d gotten yourself involved with Philip Blake. What you’d seen in that man he never knew, but once you found out Blake had a wife and daughter he’d lied about you walked away. As far as Daryl was concerned you should have walked away as soon as the man put the first bruise on you.

“Well, well, well. Daryl Dixon. I suppose I should have known it was you she ran to.” Speak of the letch in question, Daryl thought.

Sighing he turned around to look at the wannabe Governor. “She told me what ya did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”

“I think that decision is the lady’s, not a simple grease monkey like you.”

“I may be a simple grease monkey, but I sure as hell don’t put my hands on her and I ain’t gotta wife I’m cheatin’ on.” Daryl made his way to the sink to wash the grease off his hands while the other man glared at him.

“Is that what she told you? That’s all just a pretty excuse to leave me for you.” Blake sounded more than a little upset over that.

With a snicker Daryl turned around to face the man who believed himself entitled to you. “Ain’t no excuse fer nothin’. She left ya because yer an abuser, a liar, and a cheat. Now get outta my garage b’fore I call Rick ta come carry yer ass outta here.”

“This isn’t over Dixon.”

Daryl watched Philip Blake walk out of his garage, get into his fancy car, and peal out of the parking lot. Once he was sure the other man was gone he turned to walk into his office where you had lunch spread out over his desk. The smile on your face told him you had no idea your ex had paid him a visit and he planned to keep it that way.

He felt himself smiling back at you. “Looks great, sunshine.”


	33. No Trouble For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What? You think that was funny? You just insulted her and expect me to laugh?”
> 
> WARNINGS: yelling, insults, implied domestic violence

 

“Get the fuck out then ya fuckin’ ugly fat ass piece of shit!”

Daryl was standing on the porch of the trailer he shared with Merle smoking a cigarette when he heard Ralph yelling at you again. He and Merle had stepped in a time or two over the last year when Ralph raised his hand to you where they could see it. Both of them knew things were a lot worse inside the trailer where the world couldn’t see just how mean and nasty of a man Ralph was.

It reminded Daryl a lot of his old man and how he used to treat Daryl’s mother. When it came right down to it, the whole thing made him sick.

Suddenly you burst into view and ran down the stairs of the trailer to your beat-up old car.

Ralph hurried behind you and snatched the keys from your hands before you could unlock the car door.

Casually Daryl snuffed his cigarette and started down the stairs of his own trailer intending to intervene if necessary when Ralph caught sight of him and grinned.

“Can ya believe this fat cunt? Thinks she’s gonna leave me and do better?” Ralph laughed and clapped Daryl on the shoulder expectantly when he got close. “C’mon Dixon!”

Daryl jerked his shoulder out of Ralph’s grasp and moved between the two of you. “What? Ya think that was funny? Ya just insulted her and expect me ta laugh?”

“Geez Dixon, she ain’t worth shit. Ya know that as well as I do.”

“Ralph, I’m gonna say this one time. Get the fuck back in yer trailer and don’t say another word ta her. Got it?”

“Ya don’t got no right…”

“Better do what he said Ralph.” Merle’s voice sounded from behind them.

The man looked between the brothers, then at you, and turned around and went back into his trailer. He was obviously drunk and any more argument would have just ended in the cops being called. Once Ralph was out of sight Daryl glanced back to Merle who just nodded once and went back inside himself.

Daryl turned to you at that point. “Ya a’right?”

You heaved a sigh and looked up at him making Daryl’s heart skip a beat. “I guess so. He didn’t lay his hands on me this time, but things have been getting worse. I was going to go stay in a motel near my job until I can find something of my own. Looks like now I don’t have a car to manage that.”

As much as he wanted to brush the lock of hair that had fallen over your cheek behind your ear, he held back and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I can take ya on the motorcycle if ya want.”

“You’re sure it won’t be any trouble?”

“Nah, no trouble for you.”

The smile you gave him made his heart skip two beats.


	34. Just In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The baby is coming…Right now!”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

“Did…you…call hiiiiimmmm?!”

“Yes, over an hour ago.”

“Ooooh…where iiiiisssss heeeeee?” You panted as you tried to get comfortable, yet again.

“They were about two hours away. Don’t worry, he’ll get here.”

“Arrrreeee yooooou…sure?”

“I’m positive.” Your father held your hand and glanced up at the clock on the hospital room wall. “Just rest now, honey.”

“Easy for you to say, Dad.” The contraction had subsided, and you knew you sounded like some kind of demon. But you had been adamant about not having an epidural or any other painkillers until Daryl got there.

The doctor came in a few minutes later to check your cervix and declared you 10 centimeters dilated and fully effaced. It was time to start pushing and Daryl wasn’t at the hospital yet.

“Dad…” Your frantic eyes met your father’s and he nodded.

“Got it, honey. I’ll call him again.”

He stepped away as the labor and delivery staff started getting things ready for you to give birth.

Just as soon as the doctor had your feet up in stirrups and was about to tell you to push Daryl burst through the door wearing a green hospital gown.

“Am I too late?”                                               

You reached your hand out to him and he took it as you pulled him down into your face. “The baby is coming…Right now!”

Daryl chuckled and kissed your nose while getting into position to help you push. “I know, sunshine. Sorry I’m late ta the party.”

You grit your teeth and bared down as you pushed but still managed to give him an incredulous look. “Not my idea of a party.”

Surprisingly, once Daryl was there things went quickly as it seemed his son was anxious to come out to meet his father. When you and the baby were all cleaned up and settled you finally got a chance to look at your husband. Now that he’d discarded the hospital gown you realized his shirt was bloody and there were streaks of it on his elbow and bicep.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah, sunshine?” He was rocking your son and staring at the baby’s face.

“Did you come from the scene of a mass murder?”

That gave him pause until he looked to where your eyes were. “Naw, Merle and I gotta deer before yer daddy called me. We were guttin’ ‘im.”

“Oh.”

His amused blue eyes lifted to yours. “Want me ta shower ‘n change?”

“Please?”


	35. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

 

Daryl had been unenthused about the idea of a haunted hayride, but he agreed to go because you really wanted to. It really wasn’t a typical Halloween type haunted hayride with fog, monsters, or people in costumes trying to scare you. The farm you dragged him to, along with Merle and his current girlfriend, Sheila, had a haunted history. So, the driver was relaying the history of the farm and the paranormal events there as you rolled along.

You sat on a hay bale, cuddled into Daryl’s side and holding his hand which was resting over his thigh. While the driver described events that occurred you looked around the farm at the specific areas and landmarks he was pointing out.

At one point you felt Daryl fidgeting next to you and you turned your head to find him craning his neck to look past Merle at something.

“What is it, Daryl?”

“Anybody else notice the small child starin’ at us?”

Merle and Sheila looked behind them and both shook their heads.

When Daryl looked at you and pointed you shook your head as well. “I’m sorry, but I don’t see anyone.”

“That Muriel.” The driver said. “She was the original farm owner’s daughter and died of consumption when she was six. Occasionally she’ll show herself to someone and it’s said to be good luck when she does.”

Merle leaned forward with a smirk. “Maybe that means yer gonna get laid t’night, Derylina.”

“Shut up, Merle.” Daryl snapped.

He was still looking over his brother’s shoulder and lifted his hand to wave. His fingers laced with yours as the ride continued and he leaned over to kiss your temple.

You smirked up at him. “Merle is probably right you know.”

Daryl just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. “My good luck hit the day ya decided ta be my girlfriend. Anythin’ else is just a bonus.”

“Okay, now Merle’s definitely right.”


	36. Where The Sun Don't Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I can stick this thermometer in your mouth or I can stick it somewhere less pleasant. It’s up to you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

The Dixon brothers again. Why did they always come into your emergency clinic?

It was usually the older brother who got into a fight at the bar, got busted up, and needed stitches. This time it looked like it was the younger brother with a cut above his eye and bruises on his face. Sighing you washed your hands slowly and took his chart from the desk.

“Daryl Dixon.”

His blue eyes lifted at the sound of your voice. You had to admit, his rough look and gruff voice were appealing and if he ever asked outside the clinic you wouldn’t say no to a drink. At least he was nicer and softer spoken than his brother, who had a tendency to call you sugartits and make lewd comments while you treated his wounds.

Merle jumped up to follow behind his little brother, smirking at you as he pushed by you through the doorway of the exam room.

“So, what brings you here tonight Mr. Dixon?”

“It’s just Daryl.” He grumbled.

“Lil’ brother here decided ta play hero and got hisself punched in the process.”

“Was it you doing the punching?” You arched an eyebrow at Merle as you checked Daryl’s vitals.

“Nah, girl’s boyfriend didn’t like bein’ told ta leave ‘er alone.”

“Shut up, Merle.” Daryl finally snapped at him.

You went to put the thermometer in Daryl’s mouth, and he pushed it away.

“Ain’t got no fever, Doc.”

“I still need a baseline temperature.”

He looked at you from beneath his bangs and kept his mouth firmly shut.

“I can stick this thermometer in your mouth, or I can stick it somewhere less pleasant. It’s up to you.”

Merle cackled gleefully. “Need me ta help? I’ll hold ‘im down so ya can stick it up his butt.”

“That’s it.” You turned and grabbed Merle by the elbow and pushed him out of the exam room. “Go sit in the waiting room.”

“Aww c’mon, sugartits.”

You pointed at the door leading back to the waiting room until he sullenly turned back that way.

Returning to your patient you held the thermometer up. Daryl wisely chose to open his mouth. His eyes followed you around the room while you collected the supplies you needed to examine and stitch his wound. When the thermometer beeped, you took it out of his mouth, and he huffed.

“What’s the matter, Daryl? Aside from the obvious.”

A flicker of a smile appeared on his lips before he lifted his eyes to you. “Would ya’ve really stuck that thing where the sun don’t shine?”

You smirked at him. “Well if the sun doesn’t shine in your ear, then yes.”

He blinked a few times before he started chuckling.


	37. Still Single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “And you wonder why you’re still single.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

A shadow fell across your skin blocking the light and warmth of the sun. Opening one eye you looked up to find Daryl looking down at you.

“What’re ya doin’ layin’ out in the middle of the grass?”

You pushed yourself up on your elbows and smiled at him. “Taking a break and enjoying the sun, what does it look like?”

He just grunted at you.

“Why so serious, Daryl?”

“Wha’dya mean?”

“You have this intense man of determination vibe going on. So much so that you’re so tense I’m afraid one of these days you’re going to snap. Take a minute just to breath and relax.”

“Ain’t got time ta relax.”

Shaking your head, you arched an eyebrow at him and crossed your ankles in the grass. “And you wonder why you’re still single.” 

The surprise flickered in the steely intensity of his blue eyes and was gone almost as quickly as it came. You hadn’t exactly been subtle about your feelings for him, but he kept you at arms-length like he did everyone else. It wasn’t like you didn’t understand the reasons behind it, but you had also opened yourself to him and bared your own vulnerabilities. So, he _knew_ you understood.

He grumbled for a few seconds then finally dropped the bolts and other things in his hands to the ground. Still grumbling he stretched out in the grass next to you and fidgeted for a bit before he finally puts his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

You smirked then laid back down in the grass like he’d found you in the first place. Shifting next to you made you turn your head to find him watching you.

“Ain’t exactly single, ya know.”

This was news, you weren’t aware he was with anyone else. Suddenly his reticence about getting involved made sense. “Oh?”

“Got my crossbow.”

When your mouth dropped open the smirk that took over his face softened his features and without words you knew he really meant you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
